1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), which use electrical-optical properties of a liquid crystal, and organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), which use self-emission features of an organic light emitting diodes, may include a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type may be desirable because it has excellent resolution and is suitable for displaying videos, as compared with the passive matrix type.
Active matrix flat panel display devices may include a thin film transistor and a capacitor. Accordingly, multiple masks and processes for manufacturing the thin film transistor and the capacitor may be required. For example, a mask for forming an active layer of the thin film transistor and a lower electrode of the capacitor, a mask for forming a gate electrode of the thin film transistor and an upper electrode of the capacitor, a mask for exposing source and drain regions, and a mask for forming a source electrode and a drain electrode may be required.